Thus, for example, the rotor-side moving blades of integrally bladed gas turbine rotors are subject during operation to wear, in particular caused by oxidation, corrosion, erosion, as well as due to bird impact or hailstorms, thereby necessitating removal of damaged portions thereof, and replacement of the same following removal thereof. Stator-side components, such as guide vanes or housing structures, for example, are also subject to wear that can necessitate a repair of the same.
The German Patent Application DE 39 09 733 A1 discusses a method for repairing integrally bladed gas turbine rotors, for example, which provides for removing a damaged portion of the gas turbine blade to be repaired and, following removal thereof, for replacing the same by welding on a replacement part. In this case, an inductive pressure welding is preferably used.
It is also known from practice to repair rotor blades of a gas turbine rotor, for example, in that, following its removal from the rotor blade, a damaged portion is replaced by laser powder deposition welding. However, when laser powder deposition welding is used for the repair, it is difficult to ensure an adequate contour precision.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for repairing gas turbine components that will make a repair possible while ensuring a high contour precision.